Insatiable
by Chrisi
Summary: Alice/Spence Romance! 3 Jahre nach dem Film! Rain lebt, Umbrella wurde zerschlagen. Ein neues und besseres Leben könnte für Alice beginnen, doch die Vergangenheit und die Erinnerung an ihre verlorene Liebe lassen Alice nicht los! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Dies ist eine Fanfiction, die auf dem Film "Resident Evil" basiert. Sie spielt drei Jahre nach dem ersten Film. Rain ist noch am Leben, das Antivirus hat noch gewirkt, und Alice musste sie nicht erschiessen.

Die beiden Frauen und Matt haben es geschafft Umbrella Inc. zu zerschlagen und haben sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut. 

Doch die Schatten der Vergangenheit lassen Alice nicht los! 

Ich habe die Liedtexte von Darren Hayes "Insatiable" und den Text von "Greensleves" in diese Geschichte eingebaut. Es liegt mir fern Geld hieraus zu ziehen. 

Ich hoffe euch gefällt, was ich geschrieben habe! Hinterlasst doch ein Review! Ich würde mich riesig freuen!

**__**

I n s a t i a b l e

"Das kannst du nicht machen! Alice, sag ihr, dass sie das nicht tun kann." Matt's Worte waren auffordernd und laut.

"Das kann ich sehr wohl!"

"Tja, Matt, da muss ich ihr recht geben." lächelte Alice und stützte ihr Kinn in die Hand. Resigniert ließ der junge Mann die Schultern sinken. 

Bestätigt erhob sich Rain und ein triumphierendes Grinsen zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht als sie Matt über den Kopf strich und dann auf den Balkon verschwand. Sie hatte es mittlerweile hingenommen, dass sie in Alice Wohnung nicht rauchen durfte. 

"Vielen Dank auch." Matt schüttelte gespielt verzweifelt den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang zwar vorwurfsvoll, doch Alice konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. 

"Ach Matt...wenn sie meint, dass es das Beste für sie ist, dann lass sie gehen." Sie stand auf und begann die Teller zusammenzustellen um sie zur Spüle zu tragen. Sie wusste, wie sehr Matt es verfluchte, dass Rain ins Ausland wollte. Doch sie verstand die Freundin. Ein Job als Sicherheitschefin am Amerikanischen Konsulat in Tel Aviv bekam man nicht alle Tage angeboten. 

"Lass sie gehen...du bist witzig! Was mach ich denn ohne diese Verrückte?" Er sah Alice von unten herauf an und grinste.

"Auf sie warten?" Die blonde Frau hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne und lächelte. Als sie jedoch nur ein schwaches Lächeln von ihrem Freund erntete, ging sie zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich meine es ernst! Sie wird merken, dass sie ohne dich auch nicht klarkommt."

"Weißt du wie gefährlich der Job dort ist?" Matt setzte sich auf, doch in Alice Augen las er Belustigung.

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, was wir alles überlebt haben? Da ist alles andere ein Klacks, oder?" Ein seltsam wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel und einen Augenblick sahen sie sich an. 

"Ja...wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

"Sicher hab ich das!" Alice fuhr fort den Tisch abzuräumen.

"Man sollte sein Glück aber nicht zu oft herausfordern..." murmelte Matt, dann griff er nach dem Besteck und brachte es zu Alice. 

"Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Weißt du..." sie stockte, dann sah sie zu ihm auf. "Wenn ich wüsste, dass es Sinn hätte, würde ich dir gerne raten sie festzuhalten."

Ernste Augen blickten ihn an. Er wusste, dass Alice recht hatte. Er konnte Rain nicht aufhalten. Wenn sie meinte, sie müsse das Jahr in Israel mitmachen, dann war es ihre Entscheidung, doch es zerriss ihm bei diesem Gedanken das Herz. Die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Rain war niemals einfach gewesen, doch in den letzten drei Jahren war sie immer mehr und unwiderruflich ein Teil seines Lebens geworden, den er nicht mehr missen wollte, und es noch weniger konnte. Doch genauso wenig konnte er sie halten. Es war sinnlos Rain an sich binden zu wollen. 

Langsam nickte er. Alice lächelte und begann dann Wasser in die Spüle laufen zu lassen, während Matt den Rest des Geschirrs abräumte. 

"Oh Mann, Alice. Kannst du denn nicht mal für deine beste Freundin eine Ausnahme machen? Ich erfriere jedes Mal..." Rain schloss die Balkontür hinter sich und rieb sich die Arme, bevor sie das Päckchen mit Zigaretten und Feuerzeug auf das Fenstersims legte.

"Vielleicht gewöhnst du dir ja dann endlich mal die Qualmerei ab..." neckte Matt sie und zog sie zu sich um sie zu küssen.

"Das..." sie machte sich von ihm los und gab ihm einen Stoß, "wirst du sicher nicht mehr erleben. Keine Chance."

"Oh, das sehen wir schon noch." So schnell gab Matt nicht auf und ergriff ihren Arm um ihn ihr auf den Rücken zu drehen und sie so festzuhalten. Er wusste, dass sie sich leicht hätte befreien können, doch ihre scheiternden Versuche zeigten ihm, dass sie das nicht wirklich wollte. 

"Nein, auch für dich nicht..." Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, bevor sie ihm einen heftigen Kuss gab. "Und jetzt..." geschickt entwendete sie sich seinem Griff und öffnete den Küchenschrank. 

"Hey, Alice, hast du keine Chips mehr?"

"Nein, nur Salzstangen." Sie sah zu Rain und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"OK, auch gut." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich die Tüte genommen, dann wandte sie sich an Alice. "Oh, der Abwasch...wisst ihr eigentlich, dass jetzt gleich das Finale der Football Liga ansteht? Ist sehr spannend, und..."

"Schon gut, verschwinde..." Alice winkte lächelnd ab. Sie kannte dieses Spiel ja zu genüge. Wenn es an Hausarbeit ging, fand Rain prinzipiell immer eine Ausrede.

"Danke! Hast was gut bei mir!" Rain grinste überlegen und verschwand dann ins Nebenzimmer. 

"Ich finde das nicht gut."

"Was?" Alice sah zu Matt, der neben sie getreten war und ein Geschirrtuch ergriffen hatte.

"Du verziehst sie mir noch vollkommen!" Er zog gespielt missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich glaube, dass da nicht mehr sehr viel zu "verziehen" ist, oder?"

"Hmhm..." Er seufzte verzweifelt. "Aber was will man machen, wo die Liebe hinfällt." Kaum hatte er diesen Satz gesagt, verfluchte er sich bereits dafür. Doch Alice reagierte nicht darauf. Vorsichtig räusperte er sich. "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich aus...wie hieß er doch gleich? Ach ja, was ist aus Frank geworden?"

"Nichts."

Er blickte sie fragend an.

"Wir sind zwei oder dreimal ausgegangen, nichts weiter." Sie zuckte die Schultern, und er bemerkte, dass es nicht das Gesprächsthema war, das sie wollte. 

"Tut mir leid." Er griff nach einem Glas und begann es abzutrocknen. 

"Was?" 

"Es geht mich nichts an." An ihrem Schweigen bemerkte er, dass sie nicht zustimmen wollte, doch zu widersprechen würde bedeuteten, dass sie Lügen müsste. Fast musste er lachen. Er fand es immer wieder faszinierend, wie sie sich einschätzen konnten. Seit sie sich vor drei Jahren kennen gelernt hatten, war sie seine beste Freundin geworden. Gemeinsam hatten sie harte und vor allem gefährliche Zeiten überstanden, hatten es geschafft Umbrella zu vernichten, das gesamte Netzwerk und alles, was den riesigen Konzern ausgemacht hatte, zu zerstören. Dass sie danach zusammen geblieben waren, war für alle selbstverständlich. Was hätte sich da mehr angeboten, als bei der gleichen Security - Agency anzuheuern? 

Nur Rain musste natürlich wieder aus der Reihe tanzen: Sie war zur Armee gegangen, hatte mittlerweile einen hohen Rang inne.

Er liebte sie. Sie hatten lange gebraucht um sich das einzugestehen, doch es war einfach so. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten so für Rain zu empfinden. Sie war ein Soldat, eine Elitekämpferin und so eigensinnig, wie es nur gehen konnte. Er war das komplette Gegenteil. Doch vielleicht funktionierte es gerade deshalb so gut zwischen ihnen? Er wusste es nicht, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, akzeptierte die seltsame Harmonie zwischen ihnen und genoß jede Minute mit ihr. Er liebte es die Seiten an ihr zu erforschen, die sie nach außen nicht zeigte; die Wesensarten, die für die Allgemeinheit verborgen blieben...die weiblichen, zärtlichen und sensiblen Seiten an ihr. Der Gedanke, dass sie diese Seiten allein mit ihm teilte, machte ihn glücklich.

Doch er wusste auch, dass Alice wenig glücklich war. Sie hatte sich diese Wohnung gekauft, sie liebevoll eingerichtet. Sie war in warmen Tönen gehalten, die hohen Fenster des Altbauapartments, die von hellen Vorhängen geziert waren, liessen alles freundlich und einladend erscheinen. Die Farbe des hellen Holzes, die Bilder an der Wand, das kräftige Gelb der Polstermöbel erweckten den Eindruck von Fröhlichkeit. Doch Matt hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Alice damit etwas überdecken wollte...und er meinte zu wissen, was es war. Sie redete selten über die Zeit bevor sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, vermied jede Frage über ihre Vergangenheit. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass nirgendwo in ihrer Wohnung Photos existierten, keine persönlichen Erinnerungsstücke, die doch eigentlich jeder Mensch besitzen sollte. 

Matt bekam mit, wie viele Verehrer Alice hatte, doch nur selten ging sie mit jemandem aus, noch seltener traf sie sich öfter als zwei Mal mit dem Gleichen. Sie tat diese Tatsache ab, nahm hin, dass man sie mittlerweile in ihrem Bekanntenkreis als "die kühle Schönheit" abgestempelt hatte. Und ihm schien, als verstecke sie auch hinter dieser Fassade etwas, das schlimmer war als Trauer und Einsamkeit. Es war die Leere, die sie seit ihrem Erlebnis im Hive in sich empfinden musste. Eine Leere, die zuerst durch die Rache an Umbrella ausgefüllt worden war. Sie hatte gegen das Unternehmen gekämpft, hatte ihn und Rain vorangetrieben um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, hatte mit solch verbissener Besessenheit auf die Vernichtung des Konzerns hingearbeitet, dass, als es endlich soweit war, nichts zurückgeblieben war... nichts. Sie hatte Genugtuung gesucht, hatte darauf gehofft, dass der Schmerz in ihrem Innern, die Schuldgefühle dann endlich schweigen würden. Vergebens. 

Oft hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, ob es anders gekommen wäre, wenn Spence damals nicht umgekommen wäre. Er erinnerte sich an das einzig offene Gespräch, das er mit Alice geführt hatte. An das Geständnis, das sie ihm damals gemacht hatte: ‚Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was ich wirklich für Spence empfinde, hätte ich vollkommen anders gehandelt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er mein Leben ist, hätte ich einen anderen Ausweg gesucht.' 

"Du denkst noch immer an ihn, nicht wahr?" Bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, waren diese Worte gesagt. Doch er bereute es nicht. Seit der Zerschlagung Umbrellas verschloss sie sich mehr und mehr. Er wollte etwas für sie tun, und die einzige Möglichkeit war es da zu versuchen, zu ihr durchzudringen, zu hoffen, dass sie endlich einmal sprechen würde, über alles, was sie bewegte. Er sah sie von der Seite an. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten angespannt, ihr Blick starr auf ihre Arbeit gerichtet. Einen Moment befürchtete er, sie hätte seine Frage gar nicht gehört, doch dann vernahm er ein monotones, kaum zu hörendes: 

"Ja." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, dann fuhr sie damit fort ein Glas zu säubern. 

"Es sind jetzt ziemlich genau drei Jahre..." Er vernahm ein Nicken, doch sie wich seinem prüfendem Blick aus.

"Morgen vor drei Jahren haben wir beide uns kennen gelernt." Ein zaghaftes Lächeln, das nicht wirklich echt wahr, machte ihm klar, was sie wirklich dachte. Dass sie genau jetzt vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal mit Spence glücklich gewesen war. An die Zeit bevor das Gas ihr die Erinnerung genommen hatte. 

Er schluckte, fand es seltsam: Jeder, der mit Alice zu tun hatte, würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dass sie so sehr in ihrer Erinnerung leben würde...

"Alice..."

"Nein, ist schon gut." Nun sah sie auf; ihre Augen glänzten, doch sie versuchte ein Lächeln. Ihr war klar, dass er Bescheid wusste. "Es liegt ja nicht wirklich an dieser Nacht selbst." Ihre Stimme war leise. "Eigentlich hat das Schicksal ja viel früher seinen Lauf genommen." Ihr Blick fiel auf die offene Türe zum Wohnzimmer, wo Rain laut Fernsehen schaute. Ohne eine Aufforderung ging er hinüber, und schloss die Türe leise. 

Alice musste lächeln. Auf unheimliche Weise schien Matt ihre Gedanken lesen zu können...manchmal war es ihr fast unheimlich, wie gut er sie zu kennen schien. Einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich an. Sie wusste, er erwartete nichts von ihr, doch sie wollte ihm ihre dummen Anwandlungen erklären. Sie wollte mit ihm sprechen...mit ihrem besten Freund. Langsam kam er zu ihr zurück. 

"Ich..." Ihre Stimme brach, und so räusperte sie sich, während sie die Hände an seinem Handtuch abtrocknete. "Ich dachte immer, man könnte begangene Fehler wieder gut machen. Man könnte vertane Chancen nachholen, man könnte seinen Lebensweg, egal wie falsch er verläuft, wieder zum positiven wenden, aber..." Alice sah auf den Boden. Was redete sie da? Ihre Rechtfertigungen wollte niemand hören. Ihre Chancen waren vertan, ja, und auf bittere Weise hatte sie erfahren, dass es im entscheidenden Moment kein Zurück mehr gab. Das ging jedoch nur sie etwas an...sie, die selbst den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Trotzdem sprach sie weiter, ermutigt von Matt's Blick, der auf ihr ruhte. "Matt, wenn ich es damals nur gewusst hätte." Sie fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und wendete (wandte) den Blick ab. Nach einem Moment sah sie wieder auf.

"Du wärst mit ihm gegangen?"

"Nein." Erschrocken schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, das meine ich nicht. Aber ich hätte einen anderen Weg gesucht. Ich hätte ihn nicht so gehen lassen. Er war kein schlechter Mensch..." Sie wollte ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen und doch musste sie es. Niemand außer ihr hatte ihn gekannt.

"Das sicher nicht..."

Alice sah auf, versuchte herauszufinden, wie Matt diese Worte gemeint hatte, doch sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er es genauso gemeint hatte, wie er es sagte. Mit einem Lächeln lehnte er sich neben ihr gegen das Spülbecken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich hätte ihn gerne näher kennengelernt. Hey, das meine ich ernst!" Fügte er hinzu, als er Alice ungläubiges Gesicht sah. "Ich meine...bevor er sich ‚erinnerte', haben wir uns gegenseitig ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet."

"Ja..." Sie lächelte, stieß sich ab und ging zum Fenster. 

Er sah ihr Gesicht, wie es sich in der Scheibe spiegelte. Er fand, sie sah unendlich traurig aus. Wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über Spence wusste. 

Leise erklang plötzlich ihre Stimme.

"Wir hatten Pläne...wirklich große Pläne für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Schöne Träume...von einem Leben weit weg von Umbrella." Ihre Hand umfasste den Fenstergriff, so fest, dass ihre Knöcheln weiss hervortraten. Sie senkte den Blick. "Wir hatten nur unterschiedliche Auffassungen wie sie zu verwirklichen seien." 

Als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht weiter sprach, ging er langsam zu ihr, legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. 

"Aber das Leben geht auch so weiter..." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Nur im Ansatz konnte er ihre Gefühle verstehen, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon, was Alice und Spence für ein Leben geführt hatten, nichts von dem was sie geteilt und erlebt hatten...nichts von dem, was sie füreinander empfunden hatten. Nur die Tatsache, wie sehr Alice nach solch einer langen Zeit immer noch litt und nicht über ihn hinweg kam, ließ ihn erahnen, was Spence ihr bedeutet hatte...und ihr immer noch bedeutete. 

"Ja, das Leben geht weiter." Sie lachte freudlos auf und sah ihn an, während sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken; erfolgreich. Ihre Stimmte bebte kaum mehr, als sie hinzufügte: "Du hast ganz recht...es geht immer weiter." Ihre Blicke hielten sich noch einen Moment fest, dann lächelte sie zögernd. 

Gerade wollte er auch lächeln, als Rain die Türe aufstieß und schnurstracks zum Kühlschrank ging. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen suchte sie offensichtlich nach etwas.

"Alice? Hast du noch irgendwo 'ne kalte Flasche Bier? Football ohne Bier ist einfach kein Football..."

"Hm, ja. Im unteren Fach." Alice ging zu Rain und gab ihr die Flasche.

"Danke, bist ein Schatz." Rain zwinkerte der Freundin zu und mit einem kurzen Lächeln zu Matt, der immer noch am Fenster stand, verschwand sie wieder im Wohnzimmer. 

"Und wir sehen, dass wir den Abwasch fertig bekommen, oder? Dann können wir ihr Gesellschaft leisten." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zurück zum Spülbecken. Unschlüssig sah Matt ihr einen Moment zu, hatte das Gefühl, dass das Gespräch zwischen ihnen noch nicht beendet war, doch dann sah er Alice auffordernden Blick.

"Na? Soll ich jetzt etwa alles alleine machen?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf sie ihm das Geschirrtuch zu und er fing es lächelnd auf.

"Natürlich nicht, einer so schönen Frau helfe ich doch gerne." Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihr und nahm ihr mit einer Verbeugung das Glas aus der Hand, das sie ihm hinstreckte.

"Hey! Geflirtet wird aber nicht!" Erklang plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, doch Matt gab schlagfertig zurück:

"Irgendwo muss ich ja üben! Bei dir geht meine romantische Ader noch komplett verloren!"

Alice lachte auf und auch Matt musste lachen. Einen Augenblick sah er sie an. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, meinte sie schnell:

"Und wie war das? Mr. Rodriguez hat den Vertrag ausgebaut?"

"Ja..." Antwortete Matt nach einer kurzen Pause, "...er möchte noch drei Bodyguards mehr, wenn er am Sonntag auf diese Veranstaltung geht. Die Drohbriefe werden immer heftiger..." Matt musste sich eingestehen, dass er den Gesprächsfaden verloren hatte. Alice wollte offensichtlich nicht mehr über sich und ihre Gefühle reden und er akzeptierte es. Nun befanden sie sich wieder auf dem unverfänglichen Terrain eines Gesprächs über die Arbeit. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Warum alte Wunden aufreißen? Es war ja doch zwecklos, keine Worte, so tröstlich sie waren, machten Spence wieder lebendig. Doch kann man Wunden wieder aufreißen, die nie verheilt waren? Matt seufzte tonlos, als er Alice einen weiteren Teller abnahm.

"Ich schätze sie wollen dich dann als Teamführerin, Alice."

"Klar. Ist ja kein Problem..."

~~~

Alice schloss die Tür hinter den Freunden und atmete durch. Nicht, dass sie ihre Besuche nicht mochte, dass sie ihre Gegenwart nicht genoß, es war nur...ermüdend. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar und betrat das Wohnzimmer um die letzten Spuren des Football - Abends zu beseitigen. Sie musste lächeln. Eigentlich war Rain die einzige gewesen, die sich für diesen Sport interessiert hatte, doch mittlerweile waren sogar sie und Matt mit dessen Regeln bekannt und fieberten jedesmal mit. 

Nachdem sie das Aufräumen beendet hatte, ging sie ins Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen. Sie war erschöpft, freute sich darauf morgen ausschlafen zu können, betrat schließlich ihr kleines Schlafzimmer. Es waren nicht viele Möbel darin. Das breite Bett, daneben der Nachttisch in passendem hellen Holz und der große Kleiderschrank nahmen zu viel Platz weg. Sie ging zum Fenster, zog die Gardinen zur Seite und öffnete es um noch etwas frische Luft einzulassen. Das Zimmer war gerade noch groß genug für die Kommode mit Spiegel vor der sie nun stand und noch einmal durch ihre Haare bürstete. Einen Augenblick betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild, fuhr sich über ihre bloße Schulter. Erinnerungen zuckten herauf...

__

~ Sie sah nicht in den großen Spiegel im Badezimmer des Herrenhauses, wie genau vor drei Jahren. ~

~ Er erschien nicht plötzlich hinter ihr, umfasste sie nicht. ~

~ Es waren nicht seine Arme, die sie um ihren Körper fühlte, sondern ihre eigenen. ~

~ Es waren nicht seine Lippen, die sie im Nacken sanft kitzelten, es waren die vom Wind gebauschten Gardinen. ~ 

~ Und doch...die Narben waren die gleichen wie vor drei Jahren. ~

"Verdammt..." Sie riss sich los, schloss mit einer schnellen, fast wütenden Bewegung das Fenster, und der gebauschte Stoff fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie so, die Hand am Fenstergriff, die andere auf dem Sims. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach vergessen? Warum quälte sie die Erinnerung so sehr? 

Sie wandte sich um, ging zum Bett und setzte sich. ‚Drei Jahre, Alice...drei Jahre und du kannst immer noch keinen Schlussstrich ziehen?' Das war lächerlich. Ein verächtlicher Ton entrang sich ihrer Kehle. 

Nein, sie konnte nicht vergessen. Wider ihrer Natur ging es nicht...er war immer da... 

‚Spence...' 

Nach allem, was geschehen war, nach allem was er, aber auch sie, getan hatte, war alles so frisch als wäre es gestern geschehen. Seit ihre Erinnerung komplett zurückgekehrt war, gab es diesen Schmerz in ihr. Zuerst bemerkte sie ihn kaum...zu wichtig war die Rache an Umbrella. Eine Rache für all die Menschen, die gestorben waren, betrogen um ihr Leben und um alles, an das sie geglaubt hatten. Doch auch eine Rache für sich selbst: Der Untergang Umbrellas war ihr Ziel gewesen, ihre Genugtuung, ihr Versuch ihren Seelenfrieden wieder herzustellen...nun war Umbrella zerstört, das Netzwerk zersplittert, ihre Machenschaften aufgeflogen, doch der Plan für sich selbst Friede zu finden, war nicht aufgegangen. Nach wie vor war sie leer. Umbrella hatte ihr alles genommen, dafür hatte sie sich gerächt, doch das Danach war letztendlich schlimmer, als das Davor: Damals hatte sie Spence gehabt, heute war sie allein. Der Schmerz und die Leere in ihr, hatten sich durch die Vernichtung Umbrellas nicht vertreiben lassen, und das nur aus einem Grund: Es war nicht Umbrella gewesen, das den Schmerz und die Leere verursacht hatte. Es war der Verlust von Spence.

Eine Träne fiel auf ihre nackten Knie und sie wischte sie schnell weg, obwohl sie wusste, dass niemand hier war, der sie sehen konnte. Sie tat es, weil sie sich vor sich selbst schämte. Nicht nur dafür, dass sie nicht vergessen konnte, nicht dafür, dass sie immer noch litt, sondern weil sie den Menschen verraten hatte, der ihr am meisten bedeutete...weil sie vor drei Jahren ihr Herz verraten hatte.

__

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...' 

Es hallte in ihrem Kopf, immer wieder ihre eigenen kalten Worte, die nicht wirklich die ihren waren.

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...'

Immer wieder die gleiche Lüge im gleichen emotionslosen Tonfall.

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...'

Immer wieder sein ungläubiges Gesicht bei ihren Worten; wie musste sie ihn in diesem Moment verletzt haben?

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...'

Sie presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, doch die fremde Stimme, die sie doch so gut kannte, wollte nicht schweigen. Sie presste die Augen zusammen, biss sich auf die Lippe. ‚Hör auf...hör doch auf...'

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...'

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...'

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...'

"Hör auf!!" Sie ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, kauerte sich zusammen, schlang die Arme um ihren kalten Körper, wartete, bis die Stimme leiser wurde, sie endlich nicht mehr dermaßen quälte. Schließlich geschah es... Erschöpft entspannte sich Alice, wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Atem beruhigte. 

Immer wieder hatte sie versucht sich zu sagen, dass sie sich an nichts erinnert hatte...dass sie keine Schuld an dem hatte, was geschehen war, doch sie wusste gleichzeitig, dass es nicht wahr war. Das Erste, das schon gleich im Hive zurückgekommen war, waren die Erinnerungen an die Momente mit Spence gewesen. Wenn sie es schon nicht gewusst hatte, so hätte sie wenigstens ahnen können, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Und jetzt, da sie alles besser wusste, war ihr auch klar, dass es nicht hätte so enden müssen. Auch Spence hatte in diesen letzten Momenten im Hive aus Reflex gehandelt. Sie hätte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass sie nur gemeinsam eine Chance hatten. Sie hätte ihm klar machen können, dass es nun nicht mehr auf das Geld und die Erfüllung ihrer Träume ankam, sondern dass es um das blanke Überleben ging. Und letztendlich war _sie_ diejenige gewesen, die den Verrat begangen hatte...

__

~ Sie hatten beide nicht gewusst wie gefährlich das Virus wirklich wahr, konnten nur ahnen, was es auszulösen in der Lage war. Ihr Plan war perfekt gewesen...sie hätten es geschafft. Sie hatten gemeinsam den Virus stehlen wollen, sie wollten mit dem Geld gemeinsam ein neues Leben beginnen, doch sie hatte schon damals ihren Plan verraten, indem sie die Informationen über den Hive preisgab ohne Geld dafür zu verlangen. Sie hatte es ihm erklären wollen, wollte ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie mit dem Geld für das Virus kein neues Leben beginnen konnten, es nicht durften, da es das Leben von Millionen von Menschen verändern, ja gefährden könnte. Doch er hatte ihr die Fäden aus der Hand genommen in jener letzten Nacht. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm geredet, hatte sich forttragen lassen von der Leidenschaft, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie mit Spence zusammen gewesen war. 

Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass er bereits von ihrem Plan gewusst hatte? Alles falsch verstanden hatte? Was hätte er anderes denken können, als dass sie ihn verraten hatte? Ihn und ihre gemeinsamen Träume? Ihre Liebe? Ihre Zukunft? ~

Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, indem sie das Gesicht auf den weichen Stoff der Bettdecke presste und richtete sich dann langsam auf. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie so, dann setzte sie sich wieder auf die Bettkante. Es fröstelte sie, obwohl es eine laue Spätsommernacht war.

Wie töricht war es gewesen daran zu glauben, der Schmerz würde vergehen? Hieß es nicht ‚Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden'? Ein freudloses Lachen. Nichts war geheilt...nichts würde jemals heilen. Nichts würde sich jemals ändern. 

__

‚Nichts wird sich jemals ändern...'

‚Nichts – wird – sich – jemals – ändern!'

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hand. Sie trug keinerlei Schmuck. Sie hatte nichts mehr getragen, seit sie damals den Ehering neben dem toten Spence hatte fallen lassen. Gedankenverloren rieb sie sich über die Stelle, von der sie sich einbildete, dass sie noch immer etwas heller war, die Stelle, an der sie den Ehering getragen hatte. Was würde sie jetzt dafür geben, wenn sie wenigstens den Ring noch hätte? Er hatte zwar Umbrella gehört, doch wenn es auch für die Firma eine Scheinehe gewesen war, so war es das für sie niemals gewesen. So sehr sie sich damals zuerst gegen diese Tarnung gewehrt hatte, so glücklich war sie schliesslich am Tag ihrer Hochzeit gewesen...ebenso wie er...ebenso wie Spence. Es war ihre Chance gewesen Beruf und Glück perfekt zu verbinden...ihrem Leben eine positive Wendung zu geben.

__

‚Nichts – wird – sich – jemals – ändern!'

Alas my love you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously;  
And I have loved you oh so long  
Delighting in your company.

Sie zog ein Knie an ihren Körper und öffnete die Schublade ihres Nachttisches. Unter allerlei anderen Papieren zog sie schliesslich einen silbernen Bilderrahmen hervor. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das tat, sie wusste, es würde alles schlimmer machen und doch wollte sie es sehen...ihr Hochzeitsphoto. Es war alles, was sie vor zwei Jahren auf ihrer Flucht aus dem Hive hatte mitnehmen können, bevor unter Matt, Rain und ihr eine riesige Explosion alle Spuren des furchtbaren Geschehens unter Tage zerstört hatte. Sie hatte damals mit ihren Freunden Beweismaterial sicherstellen wollen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war wohl ein Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus ausgelöst worden. Sie entkamen knapp; angekommen im Herrenhaus hatte sie das Bild gefunden. Der Rahmen war umgefallen, das Glas vor ihrem Photo zersplittert gewesen. 

Mit einer vorsichtigen, fast zärtlichen Bewegung fuhr sie jetzt über die geborstene Scheibe. Wie ein glänzendes Spinnennetz hatte sich das Muster über sie und Spence gelegt. Ihr eigenes Lächeln war jedoch noch gut zu erkennen, und auch sein Gesicht war verschont geblieben. Sie fuhr darüber...seine warmen Augen, die manchmal so spitzbübisch und selbstgefällig geglänzt hatten. Sein sanft geschwungener Mund, den sie so gern hatte lachen sehen. Seine weichen Lippen, für deren Berührung sie alles getan hätte...und immer noch tun würde. 

Ein trauriges Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Einen Augenblick war der Schmerz vergessen, sie war in der Vergangenheit...in der Zeit, als sie noch komplett gewesen war. Als sie nichts über Umbrellas Machenschaften gewusst hatte, als ihr Leben in Ordnung gewesen war. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass eine Träne auf das zersplitterte Glas fiel, wie das salzige Wasser in die Ritzen drang und sie seltsam magisch schimmern liessen. Er kehrte zurück...der Schmerz...unerbittlich und heftig wie eh und je. Sie fühlte die Sehnsucht in sich aufkommen...Sehnsucht nach Glück, Geborgenheit, Verständnis...nach Spence, nach ihrem Mann, der er trotz allem noch war und es immer bleiben würde.

__

I have been ready at your hand  
To grant whatever thou would'st crave;  
I have waged both life and land  
Your love and goodwill for to have.

~~~

Schreiend fuhr sie aus ihrem Schlaf auf, versuchte in die Realität zurückzufinden. Immer wieder der gleiche Alptraum. Schwer atmend sass sie einen Moment so da, strich sich das vom Schweiss feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht, wartete, bis sich ihr Herz beruhigte.

Sie musste über ihren Gedanken eingeschlafen sein; es fröstelte sie. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass immer noch tiefschwarze Nacht herrschte. Schnell stand sie auf, ging in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken. Sie trank gierig, da ihr Hals vollkommen ausgetrocknet war. 

Immer wieder die gleichen Alpträume, in unregelmäßigen Abständen, doch immer wieder aufs Neue so real und erschreckend, dass sie schweißgebadet und schreiend erwachte. Immer quälten sie die gleichen Visionen, Träume über Spence...sie begannen schön, leidenschaftlich, betörend und verlangend...und endeten im Blut. 

~~ Er streichelte, liebte sie. Alles war so real, dass sie beim Erwachen meinte seine Berührung immer noch fühlen zu können. Doch dann veränderte er sich...seine vor Leidenschaft dunklen Augen wurden erst grau, dann glühend weiss, seine zärtlichen Liebkosungen, vorher so warm und verführend, wurden grob und schmerzhaft, während er sich in das furchtbare Geschöpf verwandelte, das Virus und Licker aus ihm gemacht hatten. Dann wand sie sich unter ihm, versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, doch es ging nicht, er war zu stark. Sein eben noch verlangendes Stöhnen wurde zu einem unmenschlichen Fauchen als er den Mund öffnete und seine Zähne sich unvermeidlich ihrem Hals...ihrem Fleisch nährten. Sie wollte ihn töten, wusste nicht woher plötzlich das silbern glänzende Messer in ihrer Hand kam; da war nur ein Gedanke: Du musst ihn töten...doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, warf den Dolch fort und ergab sich ihm. Dann schloss sie nur noch die Augen und wartete darauf, dass der Zombie...dass Spence sein Werk vollbrachte. Alles war in diesem Augenblick besser als ihn noch einmal zu töten. Sie wartete auf seinen Biss, doch stattdessen hörte sie nur sein Aufheulen, in dem unsagbarer Schmerz lag, fühlte, wie sein Griff um ihre Handgelenke sich lockerte und öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Im ersten Moment sah sie nur Spence, der sich aufbäumte, sie ansah, mit gequälten, traurigen...menschlichen Augen...seinen braunen warmen Augen: Da war kein Zombie mehr. Dann brach er über ihr zusammen. In seinem Rücken steckte eine Axt und über ihm stand sie selbst in rotem Kleid, wie damals...auf ihrem Gesicht ein höhnisches Lächeln und auf ihren Lippen die kalten Worte: ‚Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.'

Sie fühlte nur Spence's schweren, toten Körper auf sich...der Druck seines Gewichts, den sie immer so genossen hatte, war ihr nun unerträglich, als sie in ihr eigenes gehässig eisiges Gesicht blickte...dies war der Moment, da sie erwachte, jedesmal voll Panik, Furcht und Selbsthass. ~~ 

__

~ ‚Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.' ~

Alice schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich durch ihr Haar, bevor sie das Glas austrank und es in die Spüle stellte. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und warf die Zudecke zurück. Sie musste sehen, dass sie noch etwas Schlaf bekam... Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf das Hochzeitsphoto, das während ihres Alptraums ans Ende ihres Bettes gerutscht war. Einen Augenblick hielt sie inne, starrte es an, bevor sie danach griff und es ohne weiter zu überlegen in die Schublade legte. 

Als sie die Decke über sich zog, versuchte sie verzweifelt den Traum und ihre düsteren Gedanken zu verdrängen...sie verstand sich selbst nicht. Sie war niemals ein sehr gefühlsbetonter Mensch gewesen. Sie hatte sich immer zu kontrollieren gewusst, es verstanden ihre Gefühle im Griff zu haben. Sie hatte niemals lange zurück geblickt, sondern sich stattdessen auf die Zukunft konzentriert...warum konnte sie das jetzt nicht mehr? Warum verfolgte sie ihre Vergangenheit auf solch quälende Weise? 

Warum konnte sie von Spence nicht lassen? Warum konnte sie nicht akzeptieren, dass es vorbei war...für immer? 

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach nur vergessen...endlich vergessen, wo es doch keine andere Lösung gab...warum...kein...Vergessen...?

~~~

Vollbepackt mit Handtasche und Laptop, versuchte Alice die Wohnungstüre aufzuschliessen, ohne dass sich der Inhalt der Einkaufstüte über den Hausgang verteilte. Es gelang ihr und nachdem sie mit dem Ellenbogen das Licht angeknipst hatte, setzte sie zuerst die Lebensmittel auf dem Küchenstuhl ab, bevor sie Hand- und Laptoptasche an dessen Lehne hängte. Sie atmete durch, dann schloss sie die Türe und zog sich die hochhackigen Schuhe aus. Sie stellte sie unter die Garderobe, zog dann ihren Blazer aus und knöpfte die weisse Bluse etwas weiter auf, legte den Waffengurt ab und fuhr sich in den Nacken. Wie sie die reinen Bürotage hasste. Diese Tage, an denen sie nur Lagebesprechungen, Einsatzplanung und Papierkram zu erledigen hatte, waren alles andere als ihre Lieblingstage, doch sie mussten sein, wie sie missmutig zugab. 

Seufzend drehte sie im Vorbeigehen den Radio an, machte sich danach daran die Lebensmittel aufzuräumen. Durch die grosse Fensterreihe in ihrer Küche drang das Licht einer Strassenlaterne. Durch Zufall sah sie hinunter auf die Strasse, auf der Herbstwind ein heilloses Chaos angerichtet hatte. Überall lagen Laub, Zeitungen, Papier, Dosen...Menschen waren kaum zu sehen. Sie meinte irgendwo eine Autotür schlagen zu hören, achtete nicht weiter darauf und stellte Milch und Saft in die Türe des Kühlschrankes, bevor sie ihn wieder schloss.

Nach getaner Arbeit räumte sie ihre Handtasche aus, legte Handy und Beeper auf den Tisch und hängte sie schliesslich unter ihren Blazer. Heute abend wartete noch einige Arbeit auf sie, also griff sie nach dem Laptop, ging ins Wohnzimmer und klappte ihn auf dem Tisch aus. Mit zwei Schritten war sie am Wohnzimmerschrank und holte eine Tüte mit Schokoladenstückchen hervor, die sie sich neben den Computer legte. Sie schob sich ein Stück der Süssigkeit in den Mund, liess sich auf das Sofa fallen und wartete darauf, dass der PC hochgefahren war. 

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf ein Kärtchen. Es stand an eine Vase mit einer einzelnen weißen Rose gelehnt auf dem kleinen Ecktisch zwischen Sofa und Sessel. Wie versteinert starrte sie es an... stand dann langsam auf und ging einen Schritt auf die Notiz zu. Ihr Atem ging unwillkürlich schneller, als sie die Handschrift erkannte... sie nahm die Karte auf und las.

__

Heute Nacht gehen all deine Träume in Erfüllung...

Komm nach Hause, Alice.

Ungläubig starrte sie auf das Papier. In ihrem Innern tobte ein Kampf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken, nicht was sie fühlen sollte. 

‚Komm nach Hause...' 

Es war seine Schrift... eindeutig! Sie versuchte die Hoffnung in sich zu ignorieren, sagte sich, dass es unmöglich sei. Er war tot, sie selbst hatte ihn letztendlich erschlagen. War es eine Falle? Hatte Umbrella auch hier wieder seine miesen Finger im Spiel? Während sie die weiße Rose anstarrte, bemerkte sie den Geruch, der von der Karte ausging. Sie kannte ihn...sie kannte ihn nur zu gut.

‚Komm nach Hause, Alice...'

"Spence..."

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr weiterhin, dass es unmöglich war, doch die Hoffnung blieb ebenso hartnäckig. Sie musste zurückkehren, soviel stand fest. Einen Augenblick dachte sie daran Matt zu verständigen. Wenn es wirklich eine Falle von Umbrella war, war es purer Selbstmord alleine zurück zum Herrenhaus zu gehen... 

Sie rief ihren Freund nicht an. 

Ohne weiter auf die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu hören, verließ sie das Wohnzimmer. Sie zog sich ihre hohen Stiefel an, legte sich den Waffengurt wieder um, bevor sie den Blazer überzog. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie vorsichtig sein müsse...sich von Gefühlen leiten zu lassen, war zu gefährlich. Und doch drängte sich in ihrem Bewusstsein immer mehr die Hoffnung vor die kalte Einsicht, dass das, was sie dort zu finden wünschte, nur ein weiterer Trick von Umbrella war...so oder so...ihre Träumen würden heute wahr werden: Zum Guten oder zum Bösen.

Noch einmal die Zeilen betrachtend, steckte sie die Karte in die Innentasche des Blazers und verließ ihr Apartment, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen. 

‚Komm nach Hause, Alice...'

~~~

Langsam schritt sie durch den Säulengang. Das Licht des Vollmondes warf breite Streifen auf den kalten Steinboden, doch sie bemerkte sie nicht. Der leichte Wind wehte Blätter auf, doch sie beachtete sie nicht. 

Alice starrte auf die Türe, der sie Schritt für Schritt näher kam, versuchte das immer stärker werdende Herzklopfen zu unterdrücken, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass im Haus das schwache Flackern von Kerzenlicht zu sehen war, unwillkürlich noch heftiger geworden war. Ihr war, als schreite sie durch einen Traum...sie wusste, was sie sehen wollte, wenn sie die Türe öffnete und doch hatte sie Angst davor. Wieder auf diesen Steinen zu gehen diese Tür gleich zu durchschreiten, war ein Gang in die Vergangenheit. Glückliche Stunden...schreckliche Erlebnisse...große Enttäuschungen...sie konnte nicht sagen, was es in ihr auslöste, diesem Haus wieder so nahe zu sein.

‚Komm nach Hause, Alice...'

Irgendwo schrie ein Vogel und die leichte Brise wurde plötzlich heftiger.

"Zum Guten, oder zum Bösen..." murmelte sie, während sie ihre Waffe zog und das Fenster beobachtete. Das Flackern war zu hell, als dass es nur von Kerzen kommen konnte. ‚Hatte er das Feuer im Kamin angezündet?' 

Sie riss ihren Blick los und überprüfte ihre Waffe. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie die Hand auf die Türklinke legte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, trat sie in die große Halle.

~~~

"Willkommen daheim, Alice." 

War ihr Blick zuerst auf die gedeckte Tafel mit den unzählbaren Leuchtern gefallen, so wirbelte sie nun herum. Er stand am Kamin. Hatte sich wohl gerade bei ihrem Eintreten umgedreht.

"Spence..." Ja, er war es...sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Kehle verengte, konnte ihn nur anstarren, wie er da vor dem Feuer stand, sein weißes Hemd in der schwarzen Hose, war bis zur Brust aufgeknöpft, die Arme ließ er einfach hängen, erwiderte ihren Blick. Der Anblick ließ sie schwindeln:

Seine Augen, wie hatte sie sich gewünscht sie noch einmal sehen zu dürfen...braun und warm. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als wäre er schließlich genau so überwältigt von dem Moment, wie sie. Alice wusste nicht, was sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte...Traurigkeit...Bedauern...Freude...Liebe? Es war alles in einem und es erreichte sie so tief, dass sie fröstelte, Angst hatte, den Halt zu verlieren. Sie wollte zu ihm laufen...ihn umarmen...ihn fühlen...vielleicht war es ihr dann möglich zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie stand starr, wie versteinert da und blickte ihn an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so gestanden hatte, als sie plötzlich wieder das kalte, schwere Metall in ihrer Hand fühlte, das sie unwillkürlich daran erinnerte, dass das alles nicht sein konnte. Etwas in ihrem Kopf schaltete um und sie griff nun auch noch mit der anderen Hand zur Waffe, zielte auf ihn mit gestreckten Armen.

"Wer sind sie?" Ihre Stimme war kalt. 

"Schade. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du mich erkennst." Er lächelte spöttisch. "Spencer Parks. Dein Ehemann und Partner. Zugegeben, es ist eine Weile her, aber dass du so schnell vergessen würdest...tztz..." Mit langsamen Bewegungen kam er näher.

"Halt! Keinen Schritt weiter!" Mit diesen Worten entsicherte sie ihre Waffe und wartete darauf, dass er stehen blieb.

"Schon gut." Er hob die Hände wie um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. Ihr Blick fiel auf den goldenen Ring an seinem Finger. Einen Augenblick war sie abgelenkt, drohte ihre kalte Fassade zu brechen, doch sie fing sich und sagte dann mit schwerer Stimme:  
"Der Mann, von dem sie reden ist tot. Also sagen sie schon: Wer bist sie? Schickt sie Umbrella? Was wollen sie?"

"Du hast Umbrella eigenhändig hochgehen lassen." Er sagte das mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als gefalle ihm diese Tatsache...als sei er stolz darauf. "Die Firma existiert nicht mehr."

"Mag sein; aber das tut Spencer Parks auch nicht."

"Ist dir meine Anwesenheit nicht Beweis genug?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"HALT! Noch ein Schritt und..."

Doch sie wurde unterbrochen durch sein Lachen. Wütend starrte sie ihn an, war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollte...sein Lachen...der Klang seiner Stimme...es war...real. Er war es tatsächlich... ‚Nein, unmöglich.'

"Natürlich. Ich bleibe stehen." Er stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte und immer noch grinsend blickte er einen Moment zur Decke, bevor er amüsiert hinzufügte. "Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Alice ...unsagbar vermisst." Mit den letzten Worten wurde sein Blick ernst und sie sah ihn einen Moment unsicher an. Das warme Leuchten in seinen Augen, als er diese Worte sagte, das charakteristische Nachobenziehen seines Mundwinkels als sich ein nachdenkliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Alice..." Ein weiterer Versuch ihr näher zu kommen.

"N...nein!" Sie hob die Waffe wieder etwas an. "Bleib dort." Doch ihre Stimme hatte an Willensstärke verloren, ihre Worte klangen halbherzig, als wolle sie damit das Gegenteil sagen. Unbewusst hatte sie ihn geduzt. 

Sie wollte es glauben, wollte akzeptieren, dass er zurückgekommen war...zurück zu ihr. Doch ihr Verstand widersprach in aller Deutlichkeit. "Du bist...tot..."

"Du meinst zu wissen, was damals im Hive passiert ist. Es war eine Täuschung."

"Das war es nicht!!" Sie schrie diese Worte fast, versuchte die aufgestauten Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten...es misslang. "Ich selbst habe dich getötet! ICH SELBST!" Sie fühlte Tränen in sich aufkommen und verfluchte sich dafür.

"Nicht mich." Seine Stimme war so ruhig wie zuvor. "Lässt du mich erklären?" 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns ein Nicken, zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Die Waffe in ihren Händen erschien ihr mittlerweile wie eine Zentnerlast. Sie sehnte sich danach sie sinken zu lassen, ihn näher kommen zu lassen.

"Es war ein Klon." Als er ihren ungläubigen Blick sah, sprach er schnell weiter. "Es war nicht ich, den du getötet hast. Ich war zu dieser Zeit bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen."

"Ein...Klon...?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen höhnisch ungläubigen Ton angenommen, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. 

"Ja, ich habe ihn beobachtet, wie er zum Zug ging, sich das Virus nahm..."

"Und du verlangst wirklich von mir, dass ich dir das glaube?"

"Du weißt, dass Umbrella diese Klonexperimente durchgeführt hat. Du weißt es, nicht wahr? Du hast sie gesehen, als du ihren Hauptcomputer durchforstet hast. Ein Stück Knochen von jedem Mitarbeiter aus dem Schlüsselbein. Es genügt um Klone herzustellen...willenlos zwar, doch mit dem gleichen Aussehen."

"Woher...?"

"Hab ich nicht recht?" Mit diesen harschen Worten riss er das Hemd an seiner Schulter zur Seite und zeigte ihr, was sie doch schon so gut kannte: Die lange Narbe entlang der Schulter. Die gleiche, die auch sie hatte...ebenso wie jeder andere Mitarbeiter von Umbrella.

Sie nickte. 

Ja, sie hatte die Aufzeichnungen und die Bilder von geklonten Menschen in Umbrella's Labors gesehen, sie wusste, dass sie damit experimentierten. Doch in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. 

"Ich habe den Geheimgang genommen. Schacht Nummer 8, erinnerst du dich?" Er sah sie spöttisch an. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Er konnte es an ihrem Gesicht sehen: Der unbewachte Schacht, durch den das Stehlen des Virus von ihnen beiden geplant gewesen war. Sie schluckte, erwiderte jedoch nichts, sah ihn nur an, offensichtlich fand in ihrem Innern ein Kampf statt. Fast musste er lachen. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm so ohne weiteres glauben würde...natürlich kannte er Alice's Professionalität und ihr Misstrauen. Die Art, wie sie die Pistole auf ihn richtete, wie sie mit leicht gespreizten Beinen dastand, ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck, das eigensinnig höhnische Funkeln ihrer grünen Augen ließen in ihm das Verlangen wachsen, sie berühren zu wollen. 

"Und dann?" Ihre Stimme klang kratzig. "Du warst gebissen...und das Antivirus hattest du nicht."

"Sie haben mich oben abgefangen. Genau wie euch."

"Umbrella?"

Er nickte.

"Ja, sie haben mich mitgenommen, untersucht, mir das Gegengift gegeben." Er lachte amüsiert auf, als er daran dachte. "Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Diese Irren hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass ich sie verraten hatte!"

"Und du hast mitgespielt...natürlich." Sie sah ihn angewidert an. "Du hast ihnen eine große Lüge aufgetischt und..."

"Ja, ja ganz recht, Alice." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, während er wütend mit einem Finger auf sie deutete. "Und du hättest es genauso gemacht!"

"Mich wieder angebiedert? Und mich wieder in ihren Dienst gestellt?" 

"Ja, verdammt nochmal! Um sie dann zu zerstören."

"Ach so?"

"JA!" Er schrie sie wütend an, und sie hob instinktiv die Waffe wieder höher. Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare, hatte sie nicht so anfahren wollen. Er wusste selbst wie unglaubwürdig seine Geschichte war. Leise, sachlich, doch auch drängend, sprach er weiter: "Alice, so hatte ich Zugang zu allem! Ich konnte ohne Probleme..." Er stockte, wusste nicht, ob er es sagen konnte. Sie hatte ihn für drei Jahre tot geglaubt und dann tauchte er plötzlich auf, erwartete von ihr, dass sie akzeptierte, dass er über diese ganze lange Zeit ihr Leben immer beeinflusst hatte?

"Was?" 

Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Hatte er sich nicht vorgenommen endlich reinen Tisch zu machen? Keine Lügen mehr.

"Das Nemesis Projekt." Er sah zum Boden, dann blickte er Alice wieder direkt in die Augen.

"Matt?"

"Nachdem alles außer Kontrolle geraten war, habe ich Matt befreit. Er war noch im Vorprojekt, wäre auch zu einem Nemesis geworden. Doch ich glaube der eine hat euch genug Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Ich gab ihm den Impfstoff...zugegeben, es war eine fünfzig-fünfzig Chance. Das Antivirus war noch in der Probe."

Schweigen, während sie versuchte zu verstehen. 

"Warum wurdest du nicht infiziert als sich das Virus in der Stadt ausgebreitet hatte?"

"Weil ich im 1. Sicherheitsstab von Umbrella war. Als klar wurde, dass das Inferno nicht mehr aufzuhalten war, habe ich Matt heimlich befreit, ihm das Antiserum gespritzt, und gehofft, dass es wirkt. Dabei sah ich, dass der Prototyp bereits ausgebrochen war."

Alice Herz schlug noch heftiger. Als sie Matt damals gefunden hatte, hatte er die gleichen Wunden, wie sie selbst gehabt...er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er in einem Labor aufgewacht sei, hing allerdings nicht mehr an Schläuchen und die Türe war offen. Es passte alles zusammen...

"Wir haben die Obersten von Umbrella in Sicherheit gebracht. Dann kam ich zurück...ein Vorwand dazu zu finden, war nicht schwer."

"Schon klar." Ihre Stimme war monoton, ihr Blick nachdenklich.

"Meinst du nicht, du könntest die Waffe jetzt..." noch einmal wagte er ein Versuch.

"Keinen – Schritt - weiter!" 

Er seufzte resigniert. "Klar..."

"Was hast du in Raccon City gewollt?" Natürlich hoffte sie auf die eine Antwort...die, die sie hören wollte. Als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, lächelte er plötzlich und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.

"Es gab vorher keine Chance dir zu helfen. Jetzt hatte ich sie."

Sie schluckte. Seine Stimme klang fast amüsiert, als er sie fragte:  
"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass du das Sicherheitsschloss mit einer Infusionsnadel geknackt hast?"

"Du..." Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an, dann nickte er und ihr wurde bewusst, was diese Worte bedeuteten.

"Die Zufälle während unserem Kampf gegen Umbrella...waren gar keine..." Sie löste eine Hand von der Waffe um sie auf den Mund zu legen. Es legte sich ihr alles so klar dar...er war es gewesen, der sie befreit hatte. Er hatte dafür gesorgt; dass Matt nicht zu Nemesis wurde; er hatte sie immer wieder mit Tips und Waffen versorgt...alles hatte ausgesehen, wie zufällig, wie pures Glück...

"Alice, ich habe dich über die Jahre niemals aus den Augen verloren."

Nur langsam drang seine ernste, fast eindringliche Stimme zu ihr durch. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war plötzlich alles so klar...so klar...

"Du warst unser Informant...unser Schattenmann." Sie dachte laut, sprach ihn nicht einmal direkt an, nahm nur halb sein Nicken wahr. Es war nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Über all die Jahre hatte er sie beobachtet, ihr Schicksal gelenkt, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu zeigen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben. Sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Plötzlich lag alles so logisch vor ihr...

"Warum?" Ihre Stimme war heißer und er wich ihrem Blick aus, als wäre es diese Frage, die er am meisten gefürchtet hatte. "Warum hast du...über all die Jahre, kein Lebenszeichen von dir gegeben..." Er sah auf, kam schließlich langsam auf sie zu, den Blick nicht von ihren vor Zorn funkelnden Augen wendend. Sie ließ es zu, sprach weiter, die Wut in ihrer Stimme nicht versteckend. "Die ganzen Jahre hast du mich glauben lassen du seist tot...die ganzen Jahre über habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht..." Ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es aus Wut, Erleichterung oder Verwirrung war...es war ihr auch gleich. Plötzlich hob er die Hand, legte sie auf die Waffe, deren Lauf nun direkt auf seine Brust zeigte. Sie blickte ihm weiter in die Augen, sah darin nur eine entschuldigende Wärme, und seine Berührung, mit der er ihr nun die Magnum wegnahm, ließ sie erschauern. Sie zog die Luft scharf ein, schloss die Augen, als er sie an seine Brust zog. 

"Alice..." Es war nur ein Flüstern, das klar machte, dass er seine Gefühle zu beherrschen versuchte. 

Er roch den Duft ihres Haares, spürte ihren Körper an seinem und ließ die Waffe fallen. War Alice vorher wie gelähmt gegen ihn gelehnt, umarmte sie ihn nun, wie aufgeschreckt durch den Laut der fallenden Waffe und er drückte sie an sich, fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar und fühlte, wie ihr Körper bebte unter all den aufgestauten Emotionen. "Es...es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir..."

"Es tut dir leid??" Ihre Stimme durchschnitt schrill die Stille und sie riss sich los. "Es tut dir leid?? Du mischst dich drei Jahre lang in mein Leben ein, lässt mich glauben, du seist tot...lässt mich glauben ich hätte dich umgebracht und dann kommst du und bittest mich dir zu verzeihen???" Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, in ihren Fingerspitzen begann es zu kribbeln, und sie hörte ihre eigene aufgewühlte schreiende Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne, während sie breitbeinig vor ihm stand und ihn anfunkelte. "Drei Jahre...drei – verdammte – Jahre habe ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht, habe ich mich verflucht, habe ich mich nach dir gesehnt und mich gefragt, wie ich damals sagen konnte, dass alles aus sei!! Denkst du da hat das Argument, dass ich mich an nichts erinnerte etwa geholfen??" Angriffslustig ging sie einen Schritt auf Spence zu, der sie wie erstarrt ansah. "Glaubst du das wirklich?? Verdammt..." Dass er nicht reagierte, sie nur ungläubig ansah, machte ihre Wut nur noch schlimmer. Die aufgestauten Gefühle aus drei langen Jahren waren entfesselt und sie ballte die Fäuste. "VERDAMMT!" Sie trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust, registrierte gar nicht, dass er sich kaum wehrte, schlug nur immer wieder auf ihn ein, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rannen. 

Er griff schließlich nach ihren Armen, hielt sie noch fester an den Handgelenken, als sie sich zu befreien versuchte. 

"Hör schon auf damit..." Doch als er bemerkte, dass ihre Gegenwehr nicht weniger wurde, hob er seine Stimme und riß sie an sich, so dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. "Hör auf!!"

Sie verstummte schwer atmend, sah mit vor Zorn geröteten Wangen zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen lag Schmerz, doch auch das leidenschaftliche Glänzen, das er an ihr kannte. "Was hätte ich tun sollen? Sag es mir! Los!! Ich habe euch verraten, Alice. Verraten!" Er festigte seinen Griff, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich schon wieder losreißen wollte. Leise und eindringlich fügte er hinzu. "Und ich war schuld, dass das Virus im Hive freigesetzt wurde...ICH war es. Euch nach den Geschehnissen da unten zu helfen war eine Art Wiedergutmachung, von der ich jedoch wusste, dass sie niemals genug sein konnte." Seine Stimme war leiser geworden, sein Hände um ihre Gelenke hatten sich etwas gelockert. Traurigkeit lag in seinen Augen, und sie fühlte, wie Zorn und Wut aus ihr wichen und einer Erschöpfung Platz machten, die sie nicht bekämpfen konnte...genauso wenig, wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte. Seine Worte trafen sie mitten ins Herz. "Du hast mir damals gesagt, dass dir das, was zwischen uns war, nichts mehr bedeutet. Es war sehr deutlich, Alice. Deutlich genug um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass ich dir niemals wieder begegnen würde."

"Aber..." Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, was sie da ausgesprochen hatte, dass ihre Erinnerungen noch nicht zurückgekommen waren...dass diese Worte sie verfolgten wie ein böser Geist, den sie nicht zu vertreiben wusste. 

__

‚Ich weiss nicht, was wir hatten, aber es ist vorbei...'

"Ich...hatte doch keine...Ahnung davon..." Mit einem Mal verließ sie jede Kraft. Sie ließ den Kopf sinken, fühlte, wie er sie losließ. Die Hände befreit fuhr sie sich über die nassen Wangen. Dann sagte sie mit müder, geschlagener Stimme. "Du hast recht...ich bin diejenige, die uns...die dich und mich und alles, was uns etwas bedeutete, verraten hat." Sie sah auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sein ernstes Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, er sah sie nur an, mit einem Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, blickte dann wieder zu ihm und meinte leise. "Warum bist du dann jetzt zurück gekommen?"

Langsam hob er die Hand, wusste nicht, wie sie auf seine Berührung reagieren würde, als er sie sanft auf ihre Wange legte, mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange strich. Doch sie schloss nur die Augen, beugte den Kopf so, dass sie ihn noch mehr fühlen konnte, griff dann nach seiner Hand, sah ihn an. 

"Weil..." Er lachte auf. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich niemals gedacht hätte, so etwas mal zu sagen? Weil ich dich liebe. Weil die Sehnsucht zu heftig war...weil ein Leben ohne dich nicht wirklich lebenswert ist...und glaube mir, ich habe es versucht, wirklich!" Er gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich, bevor er ernst hinzufügte. "Weil ich dich ‚wirklich' vermisst habe, Alice. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mich so nach jemandem sehnen könnte."

Seine Worte ließen ihr Herz schneller schlagen; seine Berührung ließ sie beben; seine Nähe, sein Duft benebelten sie...es war so unwirklich, ein Traum. Einer von denen, die dann immer damit endeten, dass er mutierte? Einer von denen, in denen sie ihn schließlich wieder tötete? Wieder ein Traum, der so schön begann und so furchtbar endete? Sie wusste, dass sie nicht träumte, dass es real war. Der Blick in seine Augen, die Berührung seiner Hand...sie ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme um ihn, fühlte seine um ihren Körper.

"Spence..." Sie strich über seinen Nacken, flüsterte die Worte in sein Ohr, während sie sich an ihn drückte. "...du bist wieder da..."

"Ja..." Seine Stimme war leise und eindringlich. Sanft küsste er ihre Schläfe. "Und ich gehe auch nicht mehr, wenn du es nicht möchtest." Er fühlte, wie sie in ihrer Bewegung innehielt, hörte selbst auf sie zu streicheln. Plötzlich trennte sie sich etwas von ihm, nur soviel um ihn ansehen zu können. Sie blickte ihn an, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Er hatte diese Worte nicht einfach so gesagt...er hatte sie genauso gemeint. Wenn sie nun sagte, dass er gehen solle, würde er es tun und nicht mehr zurückkommen. In den drei Jahren ohne sie...in der ganzen Zeit, in der er sie beobachtet hatte, war da dieser Drang in ihm gewesen, ihr wieder nahe sein zu wollen. Letztendlich war er sogar so stark gewesen, dass er beschlossen hatte diesen Versuch zu starten...doch es war der einzige. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Ihre blaugrünen Augen schimmerten, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Er wusste nicht, ob sie nachdachte, die richtigen Worte suchte ...hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun würde, wie sie reagieren würde ...nur eines war wirklich: Ihr wieder so nah zu sein; ihr nicht die Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen, war unbeschreiblich schwer, sie nicht zu küssen kostete ihn unsagbare Beherrschung.

Ganz langsam, wie in Trance schüttelte sie plötzlich den Kopf. Ihre Hand fuhr über seine Wange, und ohne ihre Augen von seinen zu lösen, strich sie mit der anderen durch sein Haar. 

"Du bist wieder da." Plötzlich ein Lächeln um ihren Mundwinkel, das sein Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ. "Spence..."

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie umschlang seinen Hals, roch ihn, fühlte ihn...seine Berührungen waren stürmisch, seine Hände schienen überall zu sein und während er sie wild küsste, riss er ihre Bluse auf.

Sie zog sein Hemd aus der Hose, fuhr gierig nach Berührung von Haut zu Haut darunter und umfing ihn. Ein überraschter Laut entkam ihr, als er sie plötzlich hochhob. Eng schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte; mit verlangendem Kuss brachte er sie so ins Schlafzimmer, ließ sie schließlich in die weichen Kissen sinken und war gleich wieder über ihr. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf, während er sich ihrer Kleider annahm...schließlich senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre Brüste, seine Hände wanderten ihre Seiten hinab bis zu ihren Schenkeln und noch weiter. Sie bog den Kopf zurück, konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Hier war es gewesen, als sie ihre erste Liebesnacht miteinander hatten, hier hatten sie ihre Hochzeitsnacht verbracht. Alice fühlte ihn überall, hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus, und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Sein Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah an ihrem... es war ein Traum... kein Alptraum und niemand würde diesen Moment zerstören. Es war die Wiedergeburt... seine Wiedergeburt, die Wiedergeburt ihrer Gefühle und damit ihre eigene Wiedergeburt. Sie spürte nicht, wie ihr eine Träne entkam; wurde ihr erst gewahr, als Spence sie fast erschrocken ansah, doch sie lächelte nur, ihren bebenden Körper kaum mehr unter Kontrolle. 

"Spence..." Es war ein heiseres Hauchen voll Verlangen und zärtlich küsste er ihre Träne weg, bevor er sich stürmisch ihrem Mund widmete. Sie schmeckte noch das Salzige auf seinen Lippen, als sie sich in sein Haar krallte und sich forttreiben ließ.

**__**

When moonlight crawls along the street   
Chasing away the summer heat   
Footsteps outside somewhere below   
The world revolves I let it go   
We build our church above this street   
We practice love between these sheets   
The candy sweetness scent of you   
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you   
And all I have to do is hold you   
There's a racing in my heart   
I am barely touching you

Turn the lights down low   
Take it off   
Let me show   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
Turn me on   
Never stop   
Wanna taste every drop   
My love for you   
Insatiable   
  


Es war so richtig sie wieder so zu spüren, ihr so nah zu sein. Er wollte sie... doch genauso wollte er ihr Vertrauen zurück, die Liebe, das Glück, das mit ihr verbunden war. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass er einmal so von einem Menschen abhängig sein könnte. Sie hatte ihn verzaubert und in ihren Bann gezogen, so dass es nun kein Entkommen mehr geben konnte... und er es nicht mehr wollte. 

Drei Jahre hatte er es versucht. Drei Jahre in denen er sie beobachtet, ihr geholfen und ihr Überleben gesichert hatte. Drei Jahre ohne sie, drei Jahre der Qual. 

Aber jetzt war sie hier... bei ihm, er fühlte ihr wohliges Zittern unter sich, hörte ihr Seufzen, schmeckte ihre Haut und wusste, dass er niemals so komplett sein konnte, wie mit ihr. In diesem Moment schwor er sich... keine Lügen mehr. Niemals wieder, dies war der Anfang eines völlig neuen Lebens. Mit diesem Gedanken wurde er eins mit ihr...

**__**

The moonlight plays upon your skin   
A kiss that lingers takes me in   
I fall asleep inside of you   
There are no words   
There's only truth   
Breathe in Breathe out   
There is no sound   
We move together up and down   
We levitate our bodies soar   
Our feet don't even touch the floor   
And nobody knows you like I do   
The world doesn't understand   
But I grow stronger in your hands

"Es tut mir leid..."

Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, als sie seine leisen Worte hörte. Fragend sah sie auf, doch er hörte nicht auf, weiterhin durch ihre Haare zu streichen.

"Was ich...getan habe im Hive. Ich habe es bereut, von dem Augenblick an, in dem mir alles bewusst geworden ist." Er schluckte, sah sie ernst an.

"Ja..." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, als sie nach einem Moment, in dem sie ihn nur angesehen hatte, sprach. "Ja...ich auch. Mir tut es auch leid."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern zog er sie zu sich, küsste sie, bevor sie wieder auf ihn hinab sah. 

"Die letzten drei Jahre waren die Hölle."

Er nickte und sie konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass es ihm genauso ergangen war. 

"Wie geht es den anderen? Matt und...Rain?" Er wich ihrem Blick bei dieser Frage aus, strich über ihren Hals, beobachtete ihre Lippen, als sie sprach.

"Gut." 

Sie lachte und, überrascht wie wohlklingend sich dieser Ton in seinen Ohren anhörte, sah er sie wieder an.

"Was ist?" Er wusste nicht, was sie so komisch fand und doch, was immer es auch war, er war glücklich darüber, dass es dieses Lachen auslöste. Mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen sah sie auf ihn hinab.

"Oh, ich habe mir gerade die Gesichter der beiden vorgestellt, wenn du plötzlich leibhaftig vor ihnen stehst."

"Ach so..." Er stimmte in ihre Freude ein, setzte sich abrupt auf und drückte nun sie in die Kissen. "Besser als deines werden sie sicher nicht sein."

"Meinst du?"

"Sicher..." Mit einem Zwinkern küsste er erst ihre Nase, dann ihre Wangen und schließlich ihr Kinn. "Ich hoffe allerdings, dass die beiden nicht auch sofort die Waffe ziehen."

"Hm..." Alice überlegte kurz, dann meinte sie ohne lange Umschweife. "Rain wird dich umbringen."

"Oh nein..." Er schüttelte gespielt verzweifelt den Kopf. "Stimmt, auf sie habe ich nicht die Wirkung, die ich auf dich habe."

"Ja, natürlich..." Sie lachte. "...wie habe ich diese arroganten, selbstgefälligen Macho-Kommentare vermisst."

Lachend küsste er sie wieder und sie zog ihn, die Hand in seinen Nacken gelegt, zu sich. Als sie sich schließlich trennten, waren seine Augen ernst.

"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie meine Erklärungen glauben und meine Entschuldigung akzeptieren."

Sie nickte mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

"Es wird vielleicht eine Weile dauern, aber..." Plötzlich sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du bleibst doch, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme war auf einmal unsicher und fast ängstlich. Sein ernstes Nicken ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen. Sie hatte diese letzte Versicherung noch einmal gebraucht.

"Wir werden den Ämtern beibringen müssen, dass dein vermisster Ehemann nach drei Jahren zurückgekehrt ist, Mrs. Parks." Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Seite hinauf bist zu ihrem Hals. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, an der immer noch der goldenen Ring steckte. 

"Ich habe..." Sie zögerte. "Ich habe den Ehering nicht mehr, Spence."

"Ich weiss." Er lächelte und setzte sich auf. Während er in dem großen Raum nach seinem Jackett suchte, fuhr er fort. "Ich habe ihn noch..." Mit diesen Worten zog er etwas schwarzes aus seiner Jacke und kam zurück zu ihr. "Aber es war ja niemals ein wirklicher Ehering...wer möchte schon "Eigentum von Umbrella Inc." in seinem Trauring stehen haben." Ein Zwinkern, während er das Kästchen öffnete und zwei goldene Ringe zum Vorschein kamen. "Ich glaube...diese hier sind viel besser." Er zog seinen alten Ring von Umbrella vom Finger und sah zu, wie Alice vorsichtig über die Schmuckstücke in der Samtschachtel strich. 

"Sieh sie dir genauer an." Forderte er sie auf und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen, als sie den größeren der beiden Ringe herausnahm und die Inschrift las. 

__

‚Tonight our dreams have come true' 

Daneben war das heutige Datum eingraviert. 

Sie schluckte, sah ihn an und alles was er tun konnte, war zu warten, wie sie reagierte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und erst als er das Strahlen ihrer Augen wahrnahm, griff er nach dem kleineren Goldring und nahm ihre Hand.

"Willst du ihn tragen?"

Ein Nicken, ohne dass sie ihren Mann aus den Augen ließ. Erst, als er ihr den Ring an den Finger steckte, senkte sie den Blick auf ihre Hand und nach einem Augenblick andächtigen Schweigens, nahm sie die seine. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah sie ihn an, nachdem sie den großen Ring an die Stelle gesteckt hatte, wo früher der andere gewesen war. 

Spence erwiderte ihren Blick, berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen, zog sie näher zu sich, und schließlich ließen sie sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. 

~~~

Achtlos ließ er den alten Ring, den er immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte los, als er Alices' Körper umfing. Zuerst zwischen den Laken, fand das Schmuckstück schließlich seinen Weg auf den teuren Marmorboden, wo es mit einem leisen Klingen aufschlug. Achtlos blieb es liegen...als Relikt einer Vergangenheit, die die beiden Menschen, die sich im Raum befanden, vergessen wollten. Als Zeichen für das, was hinter ihnen lag, sie getrennt und entzweit hatte und sie doch so eng verbunden, dass sie fast dankbar dafür sein mussten...

****

  
_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands   
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans   
I feel like a better man   
Just being in the same room   
We never sleep there's just so much to do   
Too much to say   
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you   
Insatiable the way I'm loving you!_

__

~ The End ~


	2. Questin for translation! There will be o...

Hi everybody!!!!!

I'm glad to say that there will be a translation of "Insatiable" in the futur! A friend of mine will do it (Thank you sooooooo much, Janina!!!)

Would be happy if there will be reviews for the english version! Please give me your opinion!

Greetings, Chrisi!I'll post it under "Resident Evil" - english as soon as it is complete!

Watch after it! *smile*

Thank you for the interesst in my Fanfiction!

Greetings, Chrisi!


End file.
